How could it go wrong?
by mightygamer64
Summary: It's Halloween! Also known as prank day for the smashers. This years prank seems great! But was it a good idea to include Slenderman in this? One-shot


**How could it go wrong?**

Master hand hovered throughout the corridors of the mansion, heading for the game room. For an unknown reason, it was closed. The hand stayed still listening to what was going on the other side. The first thing he heard is Fox's voice.

"OH MY GOD!"

It was rapidly followed by a mass of voices screaming things that the hand couldn't hear well. Then, all the screams went down and changed for laughs. He heard Fox again followed by Falco.

"WHY DOES HE APPEAR LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME?"

"TOLD YA TO GET THE PAGE BEFORE YOU FOUND THE FIFTH!"

There was a moment of silence until Marth spoke up.

"Okay, I'm next!"

The hand opened the door as the group of smashers turned toward him.

"I see you have fun with the new ones..."

Pit looked at Marth on the computer and laughed nervously. Master hand chuckled and turned a bit more serious.

"Since you are there, I'll explain to you a Halloween concept. Each year, we choose a Smasher and we make a prank on him."

He looked at Marth.

"Marth, you're the _pranker_ this year. The _victim_ is Roy."

The prince looked at the computer and smirked evilly.

"I think I already have an idea..."

"So you're going to make a real-life Slenderman?"

Marth chuckled seeing Falco's surprised face.

"Yeah, Roy always wanted to play Slender with us but he was always canceling at the last minute so it would be fun if he would play it in real life."

Falco smirked.

"I'm in!"

"Great, I'll need help from every smasher!"

He opened the door leading to the common room where a couple of smashers were chatting. Luckily, Roy wasn't one of them. Marth sighed.

"Attention, please!"

It took a moment, but the little group stopped talking and looked at Marth.

"Thank you, as you know, Halloween is the prank day, right?"

The group nodded as the Althean prince continued.

"This year, I'm the _pranker_ and the _victim _is Roy. I've come to an idea but I can't do it alone."

On Halloween night, all the smashers gathered in the basement. Snake and Sonic sat in front of the televisions where they could see all what was happening in the forest. Fox, Falco and Wolf leaned on the chairs. Sonic smirked.

"Jeez, how did you place the cameras? The angles are perfect!"

Wolf chuckled.

"Let's say we have some experience with those, but the zoom has been made by Samus."

Snake looked behind them. Peach checked on last time the Slenderman she made with Pit while Olimar, with the help of his fellow pikmins, opened the forest's map so Zelda could get comfortable and visualize where to teleport _Slendy. _The prank would be perfect.

Marth sat in the common room, waiting for Ike to show up so they could get take Roy in the forest. He heard a familiar voice from the doorstep where stood a blue-furred Pokemon.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, hey Lucario, come in!"

The Pokemon walked and sat next to the prince.

"Look, I've got something really important to tell you."

"I'm all ears..."

"It's your prank... I have a bad feeling about it..."

Marth smiled.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Roy will be scared."

"I'm not talking about that... Are you sure everything is safe?"

"Well, yes, the site is placed far from high cliffs and active rivers; it's still at night, right? Seriously, what could go wrong, everything is controlled and I'll supervise everything once Roy is in."

Another voice broke the conversation.

"I agree with Lucario."

It was Mewtwo hovering in the room.

"I have that weird feeling that something is not right in all that."

Ike entered the room as Marth stood up.

"Relax, boys, everything will be fine, if Roy collects the 8 pages or if he _dies, _we just stop the whole thing and get him. Nothing can actually go wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a _victim _to take in the forest."

"So, if I collect the 8 pages I'll get the candies?"

Ike confirmed his thoughts.

"Exactly."

"Why are we doing this at night?"

"The search for the pages is tougher like this."

"...Right."

He then turned toward Marth.

"Why do you want me to record it with a camera?"

"We all want to see your reaction when you'll get back."

Ike gave him a light torch and the camera.

"We'll get you if you fail or if you collect all the pages. Good luck!"

Roy nodded as the two other boys left the forest. The red-haired boy opened the camera and started recording.

"Okay, so I'm trying a little game that Marth and Ike created in the forest. I have to collect 8 pages to win."

He then lit up his torch and started walking, filming with the camera at the same time. After a couple of minutes of walking, he noticed a white thing on a tree. He smiled when he saw it was a page. He took it and read it out loud.

"You can't run... From what?"

He shrugged and continued walking, putting the sheet in a bag.

Marth and Ike entered the basement with a huge smile. Ike laughed.

"Can't wait to see his reaction when he'll see Slendy!"

Snake spoke up.

"Marth, he found the first page!"

"Already? Jeez, he's fast... or just lucky... Launch the Slenderman!"

Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated to warp Slendy in the forest.

Roy was walking since a good moment in the forest and was getting bored. Plus, the camera started to feel heavy in his hand and he was falling asleep. A weird sound coming from the camera made him blench. He looked at it, but nothing was wrong about it. He shrugged; he was always hearing sounds when he was tired anyway. He looked behind him and screamed. Far behind, stood a man. He didn't have any face or hair, it was just white. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, just like blood. It wasn't even moving. The camera started acting weird as he turned and ran on the opposite direction of the man. He stopped running only when his legs couldn't carry him farther.

"What the hell was that?"

He didn't think he imaginated that. The white rectangle in front of him pulled him out of his thoughts. It was another page! He walked toward it and picked it up.

"Always watching, but no eyes... I think I know what they are talking about there..."

He noticed the camera screen was getting grey. He turned around and he screamed. The thing was really close to him. He ran toward a high cliff and climbed it. As he turned around to see where the weird man was, he saw he was gone. He leaned against a tree.

"Why didn't I bring my sword?"

Laughs could be heard in the mansion's basement. Ike was the first to calm down.

"Oh, my god, the scream he made when he saw him, hilarious!"

Marth spoke up.

"Seriously, I knew he would be really scared but I didn't think he would be _that _scared!"

Fox poked the prince.

"Heh, I think you're worse! You scream longer and waaaayyy louder..."

"Shut up!"

Sonic turned.

"Hey, he found the third page!"

Marth smiled and walked toward Zelda.

"Make Slendy go faster!"

She nodded, eyes still closed. Lucas waved at the prince that approached.

"The camera is out! The electricity cable got squished or something I think..."

Olimar ran toward them and showed a yellow pikmins. Marth crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I think a yellow pikmins could help but I think Roy will see you with your spacesuit."

Young Link and Toon link volunteered.

"I think we think we should be fine, we're wearing green after all!"

Marth nodded as the two got up and took the pikmins. Snake threw at Toony a weird earphone.

"We'll tell you when we'll see something in that cam!"

The boys smiled and got out of the basement as they found out Roy had grabbed another page.

Roy looked at the sheet he just found.

"Leave me alone... I think I'll tell Marth to write something that makes sense!"

He then looked at the drawing just next. At first sight, it looked just like the man he saw twice. He couldn't help but think about it... Maybe... maybe the game Marth wanted him to try was actually about the man. The red-haired boy smiled.

"I would easily see that thing in the game _Slender_... I should think about playing it someday. Heh, I think I'll call that thing Slenderman, it fits..."

Toony waved in front of a camera as Young Link called the others.

"Toony's waving, you see him?"

He got an answer from snake.

"No, you found the broken camera boys!"

The little Hylian dropped the pikmins on top of the camera as the creature entered in.

"Now, you see something?"

"All clear, get back!"

Roy looked at another page on a tree.

"Don't look or it takes you...? Oh well, good to know! This gets kinda easy! I've got half of them already!"

He turned around to get away when he saw the Slenderman right in front of him; Roy could see every detail of the man's _face_. The boy stayed silent in front of Slenderman, unable to move, still filming with the camera that was going weird. Tentacles got out of the man's back as Roy screamed by all of his lungs.

Marth blenched when Zelda rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Marth, I can't control Slendy anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's teleporting by itself! We should get Roy back!"

The prince smiled.

"Don't worry; you probably just thought about too much destinations and now he's trying to do them all."

She was about to reply when a yelp from Sonic made them look at the cameras screens.

"Whoa! The cameras are all fucked up!"

They saw that the hedgehog was actually right and that all of the screens had turned gray.

"Snake, tell the kids to hurry up!"

The agent took the earphone.

"Are you out, boys?"

Young link answered.

"Not yet, we walked more than we thought."

Snake glared at Marth with a worried look and spoke back.

"You know what? Stay where you are, Pit will get you."

"Fine, but could you tell Zelda to warp Slendy somewhere else? She mixed up Roy and us."

The agent felt his heart skip a beat.

"Boys, run, Pit will find you."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"JUST FUCKING RUN!"

He then heard a high pitched noise in the earphone as he removed it. He was about to tell Pit to get the boys but the angel was already gone.

Pit flew over the forest with his bow in hand, searching for Roy, Young Link and Toony. He noticed something on the ground, glowing. He landed next to the object and picked it up, recognizing Roy's camera. He tried to see what the warrior could have recordered but the image was stuck on Slenderman's head and kept making weird sounds. He kept it in hand and took a look around before he flew away. He started getting worried, he didn't see anyone yet. It's at that right moment that he barely saw a green shape on a tree branch. He landed on the tree and slowly climbed down until he reached the figure that was actually Toon Link. The angel touched the boy's shoulder that blenched nearly falling off the tree. The Hylian hugged Pit thigh and started crying.

"I thought you would never come!"

The angel wrapped his arms around him.

"Where's Young Link? I thought he was with you."

"I started running with him but it's only when I arrived here that I realized he was gone!"

They heard a scream. They immediately recognized the other kid's voice. Pit unfolded his wings.

"I'll get him, stay here!"

"No! Don't let me! I don't want to be alone again, please!"

Pit nodded and grabbed him.

"Hold on thigh, okay?"

The boy nodded as the angel flew toward the scream's source. He landed on a tree branch and crouched to see what was happening down there. He was glad Toony couldn't see what was happening. Young Link was lying on the ground with his chest completely tore off. Just in front of the Hylian, lay Roy with his eyes completely black with dark liquid coming out of his mouth and hands. Without a word, Pit grabbed Toony and flew off not answering any of the boy's questions he kept asking. They entered the mansion and got in the basement. Marth walked toward them and looked worriedly at the angel that shook his head. The prince ran out of the basement and closed the door of his room. He stayed at the same spot in the same position for a long moment. He turned and punched the door, letting out all of his frustration. It was supposed to be fun. It was going so well, and then everything went wrong. He didn't know what happened.

But the voice in the back his mind knew what happened. It kept repeating it over and over.

_Nobody can control the Slenderman._

_Ends like this! Happy halloween I know I'm early but anyway... Reviews are appreciated by the way!_


End file.
